Crisis entre dos Mundos
by alejo965
Summary: Dos mundos totalmente diferentes, con una pequeña linea que los separa, ¿Qué pasaria si dicha Linea se rompe? ¿Querra un mundo conquistar al otro ? ¿ O simplemente sera todo normal ? "Heroes y Villanos" los dos mundos lo poseen, si existiera una catastrofe con un poder nunca antes visto,¿Podran ellos detenerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola Amigos, bueno este será mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado n/n  
**Nota:** Esta historia será una mescla de mis dos animes favoritos: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Ubicada luego del Arco del Tiempo) y Ao no exorcist (Blue exorcist también) la historia se llevara a cabo de acuerdo a mi imaginación, espero que sea de su agrado…

_**Capítulo 1:**_  
_**Normalidad en Los dos Mundos**_

_-Academia Vera Cruz-_

Ya habían pasado 3 meses luego de la feroz batalla con Satán, Las clases ya habían retornado normalmente, cosa que no agradaba mucho a Rin ya que no encontraba acción últimamente.

Yukio por su parte llevaba un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento para controlar y usar sus llamas en caso de una emergencia.

Las cosas andaban muy bien en la academia, los demonios por orden de Satán ya no Iván a Assia a causar problemas, por lo que los jóvenes exorcistas tenían que conformarse con estudiar.

El sol comenzaba a iluminar una hermosa mañana mientras que…

-nee san vas tarde para la escuela- gritaba un profesor con gafas, mientras que un joven de cabello azul oscuro dormida sin dar respuesta.

Yukio al ver que no tenía un buen método para despertar a su hermano decidió avanzar sin antes regalar al viento un suspiro.

-Rin, Rin, despierta Rin- gritaba un pequeño demonio de dos colas, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles decidió arañar al peli azul. Este sobresaltado y apenas abriendo los ojos, miro al reloj y sin pensarlo dos veces, se alisto con su uniforme escolar y echo a correr todo el pasillo sin detenerse para nada.

-Con permiso- gritaba el joven demonio a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino. Al llegar a la puerta entro saludando y se sentó al lado de su compañera de cabellos rubios.

-Buenos días Rin- saludo Shiemi.- Buenos días- Contesto Rin con la típica sonrisa de él.

Luego de disculparse por la tardanza con su hermano y a ver terminado las clases, Rin y Shiemi fueron a la fuente de agua, donde acostumbraran pasar el tiempo ya se hablando sobre plantas (cosa que hacía muy feliz a Shiemi ) o de formas para eliminar a Satán.

-Rin- Dijo Shiemi en tono bajo, como si quisiera que el joven demonio fuera el único que la escuchara. Al escucharla Rin se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el tono de voz con el que le hablaba su compañera, pero al mismo tiempo con algo de curiosidad, voltio para ver los ojos verdes de su compañera, que tenía un brillo especial debido al reflejo de los pocos rayos del sol.  
-Hace poco comenzaron a secarse algunas flores de mi jardín- decía la rubia con algo de tristeza. Mientras que Rin (que no sabía nada de plantas y no podía ayudar a su compañera) solo quedo en silencio.

-Me parece raro- decía por fin el joven demonio.-Tu sabes muy bien cómo cuidar tu jardín. Pero si deseas puedo ayudarte a regarlo junto con Suguro y los demás- decía el peli azul con una pequeña sonrisa. Esas palabras pusieron muy feliz a Shiemi, que asintió con una sonrisa ante el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

La caída del Sol indicaba que ya era hora de volver. Por lo que Rin y Shiemi se despidieron.

-Ya es hora de dormir- decía el mayor de los Okomura. Viendo que su hermano aun no llegaba decidió dormir, sin antes haber comido una gran porción de curry elaborado por su pequeño chef demonio.

_-Namimori-Japón_

-Ya despierta, estúpido Tsuna- decía un pequeño bebe vestido con una camisa naranja, un terno y un chupete color amarillo que cuelga en su cuello.

-5 minutos más- decía un joven castaño que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Sin gustarle esta respuesta, el pequeño bebe sujeto su pequeño camaleón, mientras que esta se transformaba en un gran martillo-toma esto- decía el pequeño con una expresión de burla en su rostro.

-Rebooooooorn- Gritaba el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tsuna Kun, vas a llegar tarde- Decía su madre desde la escalera.

-Ya voy mamá- Decía el castaño con un pequeño chin chon en la cabeza.

Tsuna logro desayunar y alistarse, pero con algo de tardanza, por lo que no le quedo de otra que correr, mientras aún se sobaba el moretón que le causo su pequeño tutor.

-¡Decimo!- gritaba un peli plateado mientras se acercaba al recién mencionado.

-Goudera Kun- gritaba también el castaño.

Gokudera (poniéndose dinamita hasta en los dientes) –Go Gokudera Kun- Decía alarmado el castaño y con algo de miedo al ver a su amigo en posición de ataque.

-Alguien ha estado espiándolo Decimo- Decía el peli platino con una mirada seria, que daba a entender a Tsuna que no era juego lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a la escuela, ya es muy tarde- Decía Tsuna con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

_Escuela Namimori_

-Tsuna Kun- Saludaba una chica de cabellos marrones tipo canela. –Kyoko chan- Respondía el castaño con algo de nervios y sonrojo que era evidente para cualquiera que no fuera Kyoko.

-Vamos Tsuna Kun las clases ya van a empezar- Decía Kyoko con una de sus inocentes sonrisas que sin dudar hicieron que Tsuna se quedara helado y babeando por ver a Kyoko tan linda como siempre.

-Kyoko chan, me gustas mucho y quisiera tener una cita contigo-Decía el castaño con la cara echa un tomate.-Tsuna kun- Respondía sonrojada Kyoko por lo que acaba de escuchar-también quisiera tener una cita contigo- respondió esta finalmente.

Tsuna se acercaba cada vez más hacia Kyoko dispuesto a darle un pequeño pero tierno beso , cundo se dio cuenta que ya no podía avanzar, y que poco a poco el espacio a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro.

-¡Tsuna!- Un grito que al parecer provenía del profesor de matemáticas hiso que el castaño se despertara de golpe –Salga adelante y exponga la clase que acabamos de hacer – Replico el maestro aún más molesto.

Tsuna cada vez más nervioso se paró, sin embargo en su mente sabía que otra vez iba a hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos.

Luego de una tarde de castigos propuesto por su profesor de Matemáticas, Tsuna se disponía a volver a casa, mientras que en su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquel maravilloso sueño, que aunque fue muy corto, fue suficiente para que el castaño comience a imaginarse cosas-Kyoko chan- decía el castaño aun con baba saliendo de su boca. –Valla que eres lamentable- decía un bebe que llevaba un traque de mapache –Si tanto te gusta, ve a decírselo- decía el pequeño con su típica sonrisa de bebe.- ¡No! Ni hablar- contestaba el castaño. Durante el resto del camino, tanto Reborn como Tsuna peleaban sobre quien tiene la razón a cerca de Kyoko y sobre la decisión que tendría que tomar Tsuna.

-Mamá tengo hambre- decía él bebe apenas entrado a la casa.

-Pasen ahora, que la cena ya está servida- decía la madre con una sonrisa. –Llegas tarde, estúpido Tsuna- gritaba un niño disfrazado de vaca que al mismo tiempo sacaba su lengua.-Lambo no molestes a Tsuna- Decía una pequeña niña con ojos alargados.-Bienvenido Tsuna nee- Decía Fuuta con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a Tsuna en la mesa. Tsuna que al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de recibimiento, solo sonrió mientras que comía su plato. –Vamos Tsuna- Decía un bebe sonriente mientras tenía un libro en la mano.-A donde- contestaba Tsuna con algo de sorpresa.- A hacer tus deberes decía él bebe amenazándolo con su camaleón que al mismo tiempo se convertía en una pequeña pistola. Tsuna al ver que tenía todas las de perder asintió con la cabeza y con una pequeña lagrima de tristeza al saber que tenía una noche larga.

_**N / A**_

_Bueno amigos aquí el primer capítulo de este Fic. Quiero resaltar que añadiré algunos rasgos que no aparecen en el anime, como nuevas habilidades, compañeros, etc. Cualquier sugerencia escríbanlos por Rewiews nos vemos en otro capítulo, que de seguro no esta tan lejos._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigos, bueno este será el capítulo 2. Sin más intervención…

_**Capítulo 2:**_  
___**Cae la Tormenta **_

_-Namimori (Japón)-_

Sumergido en sus sueños, estaba un castaño de cabellos puntiagudos, que al igual que su tutor dormía plácidamente sin sentir la presencia que lo observaba desde el gran árbol que se podía ver desde su ventana. Al parecer sin intenciones de atacar, ya que solo observaba detalladamente al joven vongola.

-Tsuna despierta, tenemos que hacer el entrenamiento- Dijo un bebe con una tierna sonrisa, mientras miraba a su alumno aun durmiendo y delirando suplicas -5 minutos más-. Al escuchar esta respuesta él bebe dio un gran salto, impactando en el estómago levantándolo de golpe y con algo de confusión. – Reborn, es sábado- dijo a gritos un pobre castaño con lágrimas y una mueca de dolor. –Vamos, tienes que desayunar para después iniciar la primera etapa de tu entrenamiento especial-Dijo su tutor con una mirada retadora.-Primero comeremos-Dijo el castaño con algo de preocupación y miedo en su rostro.

El desayuno fue como cualquier otro, el pequeño niño vaca comía todo lo que encontraba, mientras la pequeña karateka cuidaba de que este no se atragante. Futta al parecer había salido junto con Bianchi y la madre de Tsuna, -Probablemente estén de compras- Pensaba el castaño soltando un suspiro.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, por lo que Tsuna fue a abrir llevándose una sorpresa –Buenos días Decimo- Dijo un Peli platino con una mano extendida en forma de saludo,-Tsuna- dijo también un chico moreno de cabello negro con una sonrisa y las manos detrás de su cabeza. –Llegan a tiempo- grito un bebe saltando de la silla en la que estaba para ser el centro de atención. –Quiero realizar un nuevo entrenamiento, no se sabe cundo pueda aparecer un enemigo y nos haga la vida imposible, de nuevo- Dijo el pequeño Hitman recordando la última batalla que tuvieron con Byakuran.-Yo no eh dejado de entrenar desde que llegamos- Grito fuertemente haciéndose presente un peli blanco con las manos vendadas.- ciaossu Ryohei- Dijo alegremente él bebe pensando que también el entrenamiento que tenía en mente también iba a recaer en el guardián del sol.-Si Reborn san lo pide debe ser por algo- Dijo Gokudera emocionado por la idea. –Si él bebe me dará un entrenamiento mejor que la del futuro, acepto-Dijo Yammamoto también emocionado por volver a entrenar nuevamente con un gran tutor.

Luego de escribirle una nota a mamá diciendo que se ausentarían debido a que irían a un día de campo, Tsuna y los demás a pedido (amenaza) de Reborn fueron a una colina dispuestos a realizar el entrenamiento que su pequeño tutor tenía en mente. –Muy bien, empecemos- Dijo el pequeño tutor, mientras transformaba a su pequeño camaleón en una pistola-, - Que piensas hacer Reborn- Exclamo un Tsuna asustado. –Quiero que sobrevivan- dijo Reborn con una mirada seria. Los 3 guardianes entendieron el entrenamiento y sin dudarlo se pusieron en pose de pelea. Mientras que uno se rellenaba en dinamita, otro que sacaba su espada y el último guardián que calentaba sus puños. El joven Vongola con algo de miedo en su rostro ingería una píldora azul, que lleno los guantes que tenía con un llama pura, conocida como la llama del cielo. Una fuerte llama también salió por su frente quedando a la par con los cabellos del castaño, demostrando un poco su ferocidad y magnificencia de estas llamas poco comunes.

-Disparo del Caos- Se pudo oír un gran disparo que fue dirigido al cielo y se dividía en 4 partes mientras cada uno incrementaba su tamaño y fuerza. Cada guardián se preparaba para frenar el ataque. Yamamoto cubrió su espada con una llama azul intensa conocida como la llama de la lluvia –shigure souen ryu- una gran cortina de humo se produjo al impactar a la par que se empezaba a notar una corriente de agua que rodeaba el cuerpo del guardián. Mientras que El guardián de la tormenta disparo algunas dinamitas hacia el tutor con el fin de distraerlo, Al mismo tiempo, soltando una pequeña llama de su anillo, se disponía a abrir su caja Vongola.-Lo detendré con mis puños-Comenzó a gritar el guardián del sol mientras acumulaba energía en su puño.

Otra cortina de huma se desprendió. Tsuna sabía de las habilidades que tenía cada guardián, por lo que en vez de preocuparse por ellos, soltó una gran flama de sus brazos y comenzó a volar dispuesto a frenar el último tiro con su Punto Cero.

Mientras el pequeño tutor miraba como eran frenados sus tiros, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras esquivaba fácilmente los misiles del Guardián de la tormenta. En lo profundo de él se sentía orgulloso de cada uno de ellos, pero sabía que el nivel que tenían no era suficiente para las batallas que cada vez estaban más cerca. Pensado cada vez en las advertencias de los demás arcobalenos no se percató que su estudiante se acercaba él a toda velocidad. Por fortuna su instinto de Asesino logro ayudarlo a esquivar y lanzar con su pistola un contra ataque que logro mandar al castaño unos metros atrás. Mientras que el guardián de la lluvia aparecía desde lo alto con el filo de su espada al otro lado y sin contenerse. A la izquierda aparecía el guardián de la tormenta cargar un láser rojo que daba la impresión de ser muy poderoso. A la derecha corría un peli blanco con su guardia en alto. Él bebé sin pensarlo detuvo la espada con solo su pistola y al mismo tiempo le disparo a esta, dejando al guardián sin su arma cargo otro impacto (mucho más fuerte que los demás) y lo lanzo en la dirección del guardián de la tormenta. Al chocar los dos rayos, una cortina de polvo muy grande se levantó, cuando se disipó se pudo observar al guardián tumbado y al pequeño tutor a su derecha. El guardián del sol corrió rápidamente a atacar, pero la rapidez del bebe era tal, que el guardián solo se defendía, cuando logro dar un golpe, él bebé retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y volvió a atacar más fuerte y rápido que al principio, logrando dar un golpe en la quijada del boxeador, noqueándolo al instante.

Pero todo esto ya estaba planeado para el Joven jefe de los Vongola que al igual que en la pelea anterior terminó de cargar un X burner a máxima potencia. Pero ahora con una actitud decidida que adquirió después de la batalla contra Byakuran.

El tutor al darse cuenta de su descuido solo pudo sonreír y pensar en otra estrategia.

_**N/A**_

_Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de mi Fic, sé que todo este capítulo fue solo de KHR pero eso lo explicaré en el siguiente Cap. espero les haya gustado, y los veo en otra ocasión_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigos, bueno aquí la tercera parte de mi Fic, espero les guste...

_**Capítulo 3:**_  
___**Conociendo el desastre**_

_-Namimori (Japón)-_

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?, Son las típicas preguntas que harías si estuvieras en una situación actual al del joven Vongola. Él sabía que "eso" que lo atacaba no iba a detenerse por preguntar cosas obvias. Mientras se concentraba en sus movimientos dejando que su instinto Vongola le advirtiera de donde viene el ataque. No habían dudas eso que lo atacaba era lo mas fuerte que había enfrentado. Con sus últimas fuerzas trato de abrir su caja Vongola, pero esta no se abrió debido a que la llama que emitía era muy poca. Tsuna ya derrotado solo pudo ver una sombra bañada en llamas azules. Sintiéndose ya derrotado, junto sus manos para intentar absorber una vez más esas potentes llamas.

Nada pasaba, las llamas no venían hacia él, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, ¿Unas llamas que no se pueden absorber?, ¿No era esa la llama de la lluvia?

Al parecer no podía ordenar sus ideas, sentía cada vez más que su fuerza decaía y la llama de su frente poco a poco perdía poder.

-Tsuna, despierta- Al parecer Reborn intuía que algo estaba mal, Tsuna no paraba de sudar y cada vez más aumentaba su temperatura.

-Esto es malo-Dijo un bebe con un tono preocupado. Sabía que esta vez un martillo gigante no era la respuesta y mucho menos una pistola.

De pronto un Tsuna muy agitado se levantó de su cama.

-Reborn- (botando un suspiro, en señal de cansancio y fatiga) –Necesit...-

-¡Tsuna agáchate!- Dijo Reborn mientras sujetaba su pistola rápidamente.

Una sombra completamente negra se comenzó a desprender del cuerpo de Tsuna.

Al mismo tiempo que Reborn disparaba, Tsuna reconoció esa presencia, esa presencia que lo atormento en su ultimó sueño.

Reborn continuaba con sus disparos, pero ya que su enemigo era una sombra, las balas parecían no tener efecto.

-Tsuna deb...- él bebe no pudo continuar debido a que al voltear vio a Tsuna pensativo, como si no supiera en que situación están.

De la nada la caja Vongola que estaba oculta en uno de los cajones comenzó a emitir un brillo muy fuerte, saliendo completamente de su escondite, esta dejó libre a un pequeño león que al salir emitió un gran rugido, el cual emitía un aura blanca. La sombra al presenciar esto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Reborn- dijo Tsuna de su estado en trance,-esa cosa, sentí una presencia similar a esa en un sueño, dijo aterrado.

-Lose- dijo él bebe (botando un suspiro). -¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES QUE LO SABES?- fue lo único que atinó a decir Tsuna.

-Veras- Dijo serio el pequeño tutor, haciendo memoria.

_**Flash Back **_

-Esto es serio- Grito el pequeño arcobaleno del chupete rojo que por primera vez se le notaba un poco alterado.

-Por mucho que odie decirlo, necesito de su ayuda para arreglar esto- Dijo otro arcobaleno, poseedor del chupete verde.

-Cuenten conmigo, jajajaja-Grito orgulloso otro arcobaleno que tenía un casco y el chupete de color turquesa.

-Necesitamos hacer una grieta en el espacio y tiempo para lograrlo- Dijo el arcobaleno mas fuerte con el chupete amarillo, mientras que su pequeña mascota se convertía en un bate y lanzaba con fuerza al otro arcobaleno que por suerte traía un casco.

De pronto los chupetes de todos los arcobalenos presentes empezaron a brillar.

-disculpen mi demora, kora- gritaba saltando desde su ave, un arcobaleno rubio con un chupete azul.

-Sera mejor que sepas esto- Dijo otro arcobaleno encapuchado

Verde saco un pequeño equipo portátil que mostraba una serie números. Cuando estos números se disiparon, se pudieron notar unas grandes ondas que chocaban fuertemente la una con las otras. Aunque aparte de Verde, los arcobalenos no eran unos grandes científicos. Sabían que lo que veían no era nada bueno. -Hasta hace poco a unos grandes científicos incluyéndome, nos ha llegado una alerta de parte de todas las potencias del Mundo, ya que cosas raras han estado pasando-. – Parece que la respuesta, es una alteración de las barreras interdimencionales, eso es un tema que muchos científicos consideramos estúpido e imposible, la única opción de que algo así pudiera ocurrir naturalmente es nula. Por lo que mi hipótesis indica que algo o alguien es capaz de controlar de forma voluntaria o involuntaria dichas barreras. - (Botando un suspiro)- Por lo que necesitamos encontrarlo y obligarlo a parar todo, ya que traería consecuencias fatales.

-Esto es serio- Dijo el pequeño Hitman algo preocupado

-Nuestra búsqueda, requerirá nuestro esfuerzo y la intervención de la familia Vongola para proteger el Mundo- Dijo un poco disconforme el pequeño arcobaleno Verde.

-Sería mejor adoptar un entrenamiento más eficaz- Dijo Reborn con un tono serio.

-Sería mejor iniciar la búsqueda de una vez, para evitar más conflictos en este mundo- Dijo el arcobaleno de chupete rojo.

-Tiene razón, no debemos perder tiempo- Dijo el arcobaleno encapuchado.

-Ellos partirán, dentro de una semana, para hallar al responsable de estos problemas- Dijo Verde, aun pensando en las probabilidades que tenía a su favor y en su contra.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

_****_-Con que eso paso, Dime Reborn, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de partir?-Dijo el castaño un tanto preocupado.

-2 días-Dijo su tutor.

-Debemos avisar a Gokudera y a los demás- dijo el castaño un poco motivado.

-Vamos- Dijo su tutor un poco orgullos de su alumno por no asustarse de la noticia que le dio.

_**N/A**_

_Aquí la tercera parte. La acción está cerca, y el romance también :3_

_Bueno he estado leyendo algunos fanfics de pokemón (me gusta mucho el anime y manga de esté) y bueno me llamo la atención un título, pero al final no fue lo que yo esperé._

_Y a base de ese título pienso escribir un Fic, avísenme en sus Rewiews que les parece la idea._

_Hasta luego n/n _


	4. Chapter 4

Me tarde un poco, pero ya lo termine…

Nota: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, tampoco Katekyo Hitman Reborn, solo la trama y con esto esquivo la política sobre derechos de autor, gracias.

_**Capítulo 4:**_  
___**Mundo Nuevo**_

_-Namimori (Japón)-_

Los días transcurrían, los guardianes estaban listos para partir, a excepción del guardián de la nube y niebla que se negaron a participar.

Una vez que se les indico la estricta norma de encontrar al causante y eliminarlo de ser necesario cada guardián se dispuso para ir en marcha.

Los pequeños arcobalenos tenían la tarea de distorsionar y al mismo tiempo crear una pequeña distorsión de espacio y tiempo para que la familia vongola pueda ingresar al universo donde se originó el caos que ahora vive su mundo.

-Es hora de irnos Decimo- dijo el guardián de la tormenta.

-Debemos esperar a Ryohei, mientras más ayuda tengamos, tendremos más oportunidades, en especial porque los arcobalenos nos quedaremos aquí y no podremos ayudarlos-dijo el pequeño tutor un poco nostálgico por tener que dejar una gran responsabilidad a sus estudiantes.

-Parece que ahí vienen- exclamo el guardián de la lluvia al ver a su amigo.

Pero, algo está mal. No solo se puede ver a Ryohei con ellos si no también a su hermana menor que estaba literalmente enganchada su brazo

-Lo siento, no puedo irme sin decirle nada a Kyoko, y al contarle la situación decidió ir conmigo a pesar de que le dije que iba a ser peligroso-Dijo un poco angustiado el peliblanco guardián del sol.

-Deja de ponerte así onee chan, te prometo no estorbar, solo quería asegurarme de que nada malo te pase en este viaje, además estoy seguro que ustedes podrán con lo que sea- Dijo alegremente la chica castaña. Todos se sorprendieron un poco por lo que dijo, otros como Tsuna se sonrojaron, Pero su hermano aun no estaba del todo convencido. Tsuna solo pensaba la seguridad de Kyoko en esos momentos, pero sintió que alguien lo alejaba de los demás, así que rápidamente giró para ver al peliblanco que lo miraba con una pequeña muestra de preocupación en su rostro.

-Sawada, en caso de que esta misión tenga un error, prométeme que cuidaras a Kyoko incluso por encima de mí-Dijo el peliblanco con la mirada baja. Ante lo anteriormente dicho el joven Vongola se quedo helado y solo se atrevió a decir lo que su corazón le indicaba en ese momento.-lo haré incluso a expensas de mi propia vida-Dijo sin pensarlo el castaño aunque tampoco tenía intensión de callar lo que en el fondo de su corazón quería decir desde la batalla que tuvieron en el futuro.

-Gracias Sawada, sabía que podía confiar en ti, por mi hermana, eh notado que tiende un poco a sonrojarse cada vez que le hablo algo bueno de ti "dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja", se que en un futuro mi hermana te va a apreciar algo mas como un amigo, por eso te estoy pidiendo que la cuides, ya que ella es lo más valioso que tengo-. Si ya estaba helado ahora estaba incluso más helado con la cara más roja que un tomate. –y… yo… t tú... e.. Ella-solo eso pudo decir el castaño que ya estaba botando humos por el exceso de temperatura que poseía su cuerpo. A lo que el peliblanco solo pudo reír y sonreírle al castaño mientras también le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, pero ya debemos partir, ¡kora!- Dijo el bebe de pacificador azul.

-Ya es hora Sawada-dijo el peliblanco al castaño "empujándolo para que salga de su estado de shock".

Al volver con el grupo de guardianes y la hermana menor de uno de ellos, los pequeños arcobalenos se juntaron y formando un cirulo tomados de las manos, comenzaron a hacer brillar sus chupetes, de cada pacificador salía una especie de laser con el respectivo color de estos y se dirigían a una esquina de ellos, formando un circulo color negro. –No es suficiente, debemos emplear más fuerza-Dijo el arcobaleno de chupete verde. A lo que los demás arcobalenos pusieron más fuerza y el círculo negro comenzaba a ampliarse mostrando una pequeña fuente de agua al otro lado.

-Deben irse ya, no aguantaremos mucho-Dijo el tutor mostrando unas gotas de sudor saliendo de su cara. –Abriremos un portal dentro de una semana-Dijo el arcobaleno de chupete rojo.-AHORA VALLAN- dijeron todos los arcobalenos.

Los guardianes corrieron hasta el portal e inmediatamente este se cerró. Se podía sentir otro ambiente. Por lo que se pusieron alertas ante lo que pudiera venir. Se podían observar grandes edificaciones y muchas puertas, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la belleza de ese lugar.

De pronto una alarma los hizo poner en guardia de nuevo.

De las puertas salían hombres vestidos como monjes (túnicas negras) algunos con armas y otros con espadas.

Por lo que el guardián de sol se alarmo y arrojo a su hermana hacia unos árboles cerca de ellos.

-Quédense quietos y entréguense- Dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules que tenía puesto unos lentes y los apuntaba con una pistola.

Al verse puesto en un asunto inquietante, el peli platino arrojo sus dinamitas.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el misterioso sujeto de lentes derribo las dinamitas con sus pistolas.

Ante lo visto el peli platino se asombro y enojo al mismo tiempo, y comenzó a duplicar sus dinamitas.

Mientras que los soldados se acercaban rápidamente a los "intrusos", Yamamoto desenvainaba, Ryohei se ponía en posición de ataque y Tsuna solo se limito a mirar.

Poco a poco los soldados iban cayendo ante los 2 guardianes. A excepción de Gokudera que aun luchaba en una batalla de armas lejanas con el misterioso pelinegro.

La intuición Vongola de Tsuna advirtió que un peligro estaba por venir, y no lo pensó dos veces ya que trago una pastilla azul y unas llamas naranjas salían de sus guantes que anteriormente lo tenía puesto y de por encima de su frente.

A lo lejos se podía observar cómo se dibujaba un camino de llamas azules que se dirigía hacia donde los guardianes peleaban.

Al llegar al lugar ese destello azul que daba la forma de un estudiante que tenía una espada también con llamas azules, vio a los alrededores y al ver al pelinegro de lentes teniendo una dura pelea, dio un salto en contra del tipo peliblanco.

Gokudera no pudo ver venir al sujeto que se dirigía hacia él a una asombrosa velocidad, por lo que solo cerró los ojos.

Sorprendentemente no sintió dolor, y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a dos sujetos por encima de él, uno de ellos con una espada, una cola y unos cuernos azules hechas por llamas con la cuales también cubría su cuerpo, y a otro que tenia llamas naranjas en su frente y con un par de guantes que frenaban la espada del otro tipo con una sola mano.

_**N/A**_

_Bueno aquí la cuarta parte, espero que sea de su agrado y me digan su opinión acerca de un fanfic que quiero hacer de pokemon, claro sin interrumpir esta historia jeje saludos. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos, ante todo espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y un gran año nuevo, muchas vibras y éxitos en todo lo que piensen lograr. Bueno subiré un capítulo más, espero que les guste

Nota: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, tampoco Katekyo Hitman Reborn, solo la trama y con esto esquivo la política sobre derechos de autor, gracias.

_**Capítulo 5:**_  
_**Te quiero**_

_-Academia Vera Cruz-_

-No sé quién eres pero no hemos hecho nada malo- Dijo el joven Vongola sin soltar la espada cubierta con llamas azules.

-Parece que uno de tus amigos está peleando con mi hermano, y eso es suficiente para hacerlos polvo a todos-dijo el espadachín azul.

La fuerza con la que empuñaba la espada fue aumentado, obligando a Tsuna a retroceder. Ante la oportunidad, El espadachín azul logro darle un golpe con la otra mano, mandado lejos al joven Vongola, para luego seguirlo dispuesto a usar su espada si es necesario.

Ante la fuerza del golpe el Vongola comprendió que él no era alguien normal y quiera o no tenía que defenderse y defender a sus amigos. Por suerte para él Yamamoto no tenía problemas en acabar con los soldados que se acercaban, Ryohei por su parte acababa con sujetos que al parecer tenían animales raros que los ayudaban al atacar, Gokudera aun peleaba a distancia con aquel misterioso chico de ante ojos que daba la impresión de tener una puntería impecable.

Al parecer con Kyoko a salvo, él podía pelear tranquilamente y estaba decidido a hacerlo, ya que el espadachín azul parecía ser fuerte y parecía también tener una extraña llama de la lluvia en su poder.

Al ver que el espadachín se acercaba, volvió a tomar su espada con las dos manos, esta vez adoptando lo más que podía la posición del punto cero. El espadachín al ver la extraña posición de sus manos solo pudo retroceder un poco y esperar un próximo contraataque de parte de aquel sujeto que por alguna razón lo hacía temblar internamente.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 segundos, las llamas azules del espadachín seguían emitiendo su brillo sin dar signos de consumirse, cosa que extraño y aterro al joven Vongola. Ya había experimentado esta sensación antes, pero no lograba recordar, por ahora sabía que intentar absorber esas llamas de nuevo sería peligroso para él.

Seguía pensando en alguna táctica ofensiva, sin darse cuenta que su rival se dirigía hacia el a toda velocidad, aquella velocidad era similar a la suya, aun teniendo el anillo Vongola en su segunda forma, sería imposible esquivar ese ataque. Se podía sentir esa increíble energía que se desprendía de aquella espada acercarse rápidamente sin intensión de detenerse. De alguna manera las llamas del cielo se desvanecieron, por lo que Tsuna solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante el ataque que se venía hacia él.

El castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos, para su alivio el espadachín azul se detuvo, debido a que una misteriosa y linde chica salió de unos arbustos interponiéndose en el ataque, por lo que solo pudo detenerse y sellar su espada para evitar lastimar a la chica .

-No lo lastimes-Dijo la linda castaña abriendo sus brazos y con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Kyoko, debes alejarte, esto es peligroso-Dijo el castaño también con algunas lágrimas y una mueca de preocupación.

\- No los lastimaremos, solo queremos respuestas, esta academia tiene un alto método de seguridad y es casi imposible que un demonio pueda entrar aquí sin ningún problema- Dijo el peli azul un poco más calmado.

\- No somos demonios, y nosotros no pedimos venir aquí, tenemos una misión y tenemos que salvar nuestro mundo- Dijo Tsuna un poco enfadado al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta donde estaba Kyoko para ponerse a su lado.

-Pues si no lo eres, entonces creo que no eres normal amigo-Dijo el peli azul acercándose a los dos.

-Yo también tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte-Le dijo el castaño, entendiendo lo que quería hacer el peli azul.

-Nos ayudaremos, claro, si estás dispuesto a pelear conmigo en otra ocasión, pero esta vez sin contenerse. Por cierto, me llamo Rin Okomura.-Dijo el peli azul al mismo tiempo que movía su brazo con la intensión de estrecharla con el castaño.

-Así será Rin, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, solo llámame Tsuna-Dijo el joven Vongola estrechando su mano con Rin.

-Muy bien, si esos tipos de ahí son tus amigos será mejor frenar esta batalla-Dijo Rin al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ellos.

_Con Tsuna-_

-Kyoko, lo siento (agacha la cabeza) si hubiera sido una batalla diferente, no hubiera podido protegerte- Dijo Tsuna aún con la cabeza abajo y apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-Tsuna Kun, tú nos protegiste a todos en el futuro, ¿no lo recuerdas?, tu nos salvaste, tu eres nuestro héroe-Dijo la castaña mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar que alguien viera su sonrojo.

-Kyoko chan- dijo el castaño recuperando su entusiasmo de golpe y con algo de sonrojo también en las mejilla.

-Olvidemos esto, y asegúrate de protegerme la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la castaña mientras iba a abrazar a Tsuna.

El castaño estaba totalmente rojo y al igual que lo que paso con Ryohei algo más habló por él –Lo haré Kyoko chan, nadie te lastimará, no se lo perdonaría a nadie, po porque yo... yo t te quiero-

_**N/A**_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, hasta otra._

_Psdt: Ojala dejen Rewiews u.u_

YOKOCHI150! De echo soy muy malo* . trataré de subir los capítulos mas seguidos y hacerlos mas largos, gracias por tus Rewiews e.e sisi yo también vi las épicas batallas del Rap del Frikismo :v aunque no lo creas lo que escribo se llena en 3 hojas de Word owo jaja entonces supongo que escribiré 5 hojas nwn te gustaria que hiciera uno de Pókemon ? u.u


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí el cap 6 de mi fic. Otra vez ..Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Ao no exorcist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus dueños (nomedigas) bueno ya! Se que la pelea entre Tsuna y Rin no fue muy larga, pero más adelante la haré incluso más descriptiva. Sin más noticas, Comencemos.

_**Capítulo 5:**_  
___**¿Amigos?**_

_-Con Rin-_

-Deténganse todos, ellos no son demonios, tampoco una amenaza- Dijo el joven demonio con autoridad y seguridad.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso hermano?- Dijo el chico de los anteojos, un tanto confundido y sorprendido por la actitud de seguridad de su hermano.

-Esos ojos no mentirían así- Dijo en voz baja el peli azul. –Ellos no parecen demonios, creo que ya deberías a verlo notado, y solo se están defendiendo- Volvió a decir el peli azul con esa misma seguridad.

-Supongo que debo confiar en ti hermano, pero ellos tienen que responder algunas dudas- Dijo Yukio con un rostro serio.

-Supongo que está bien, vamos, dile a los demás que cancelen sus ataques y ellos también lo harán- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa que expresaba su tranquilidad en esos momentos.

-Muy bien, bajen todos sus armas, ellos no son enemigos, y deben contestar algunas preguntas que les haremos, así que guíenlos a la oficina del director- Dijo Yukio con su actitud de liderazgo.

Mientras Yukio seguía ordenando a los demás exorcistas, Rin fue a ver a las otras dos personas que había dejado atrás para ser el mismo el que los lleve a ver a Mephisto.

Al llegar se encuentra una "pequeña escena emotiva" nada comprometedora, solo un abrazo que se estaban dando el chico castaño y la linda chica de cabello del mismo color solo que más claro. Solo fue un simple abrazo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el peli azul se sintiera un poco incómodo ante esa escena. A pesar de que quería observar y comprobar que ellos eran o no más que amigos, tenía prisa y lo único que podía hacer es interrumpirlos para explicarles lo que paso.

-Necesito que me acompañen, a ver al director de esta academia, el sabrá ayudarlos y de paso les hará algunas preguntas- Dijo el peli azul aun incomodo por lo que presencio.

Al ver al peli azul acercarse, ambos se separaron rápidamente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-cla... claro . guianos . po .. por favor- Dijo el castaño, con unos notables nervios.

-Síganme ambos, sus amigos de seguro ya estarán ahí y hay que darnos prisa- Dijo el peli azul mostrando una sonrisa, que iba dirigida para los dos, pero en especial hacía la linda castaña que aun mostraba un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-De alguna forma, ¿Por qué me siento incomodo cuando los veo tan juntos?- Pensó el peli azul

-Parece que aún no se conocen, Rin ella es mi Kyoko chan- hablo el castaño, para tratar de romper el silencio incomodo que se formaba al caminar.

-Mucho gusto Kyoko- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Igual mente Rin- Contesto la castaña con otra sonrisa.

-Rin, tengo una duda, en nuestra pelea, traté de absorber tus llamas de la lluvia, pero me fue imposible y sentía que mi propio cuerpo lo rechazaba, además que su color no es el común entre este tipo de llamas ¿Hiciste algún entrenamiento especial con tus llamas?- Dijo el castaño con una cara llena de confusión.

-De hecho no sé a qué te refieres con lo de llamas de la lluvia. Las llamas azules que poseo vienen de otra fuente y estas se liberan cuando yo libero mi espada- Dijo el peli azul. –Tus llamas tampoco son muy comunes, las únicas que conozco son las que yo poseo, nunca había visto uno igual, incluso se adapta a tus guantes, ¿Cómo es que la obtuviste?-.

-Pues, en mi mundo soy el futuro heredero de la familia Vongola, esta es una gran mafia, y aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de pertenecer a ella, estoy seguro que nuestros ideales serán para bien, y al igual que yo mis demás compañeros también poseen llamas de distintas propiedades y habilidades, ellos son mis guardianes, pero más que eso son mis mejores amigos- Dijo el castaño mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Eso es asombroso, La única razón por la que tengo estas llamas es por herencia. Verán, el otro sujeto de anteojos que peleaba con tu amigo de cabello plateado es mi hermano menor. Yo y el somos gemelos y nuestro padre, aunque no estoy orgulloso de decirlo, es Satán, el rey de los demonios-Dijo el peli azul de forma nostálgica sin perder un poco su seriedad.

-¡HIJO DE SATÁN!, cielos, no te lo creería si no fuera por el gran poder que desataste y porque pude ver una cola mientras peleábamos-Dijo el castaño.

-Eso es verdad, también pude ver como tus llamas formaban una especia de cuernos pequeños-Dijo esta vez la castaña.

-Valla, ¿De verdad están bien?, no me temen? Dijo el peli azul sorprendido.

-Claro que no, mi instinto Vongola no me da señal de que fueras a hacer algo malo, además puedo notar que tu padre y tú son completamente diferentes, ¿Verdad?

-Tsuna tiene razón, pareces muy amable y hemos visto muchas cosas malas antes, pero no tengo dudas de que eres muy amable y solo nos atacaste para defender a tus compañeros, ¿Cierto?

-Claro, hace ya un tiempo tuve un enfrentamiento directo con mi padre, él es muy fuerte y sus llamas lo son incluso más, por eso estoy dispuesto a mejorar junto con mis amigos, estoy seguro que juntos vamos a derrotarlo- Dijo el peli azul cambiando su rostro serio por uno alegre.

-Esto... a mí no me gusta mucho entrenar, pero puedo ayudarte esta vez, mis amigos y yo podríamos ser de gran ayuda. Pero primero tengo que encontrar al culpable de la desgracia de mi mundo- Dijo el castaño, un poco triste en la pronunciación de la última parte.

-Si ese sujeto esta en este mundo te ayudaré, será más fácil detenerlo entre los dos ¿No lo crees?- Dijo el peli azul.

-Seria grandioso, haremos un gran equipo, Rin-Dijo el castaño, sonriendo.

-Veo que se llevan bien en poco tiempo, eso es muy bueno- Dijo la castaña muy sonriente.

-Parece que llegamos- Dijo el peli azul, invitándolos a entrar a una de las puertas.

-Decimo, ha llegado- Dijo el peli platino.

-Tsuna, ¿Estas bien?- Dijo el moreno, guardián de la lluvia.

-Sawada, Kyoko, al fin llegan- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Parece que ya están todos aquí- Dijo un demonio de pelo azul, que llevaba un traje blanco con un sombrero de igual color. – Siéntense los tres, necesitamos conocernos un poco más- Dijo por último la misma voz.

_**N/A**_

_Subí un capitulo que terminé en un día *o*, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer este humilde fic, hasta otra. ._


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amigos, bueno a pedido de yokochi150, este capítulo será un poco más largo de lo usual y creo que por eso me tarde en subirlo u.u., mis más sinceras disculpas, tuve también algunos problemas con algunas personas que decían ser mis "amigos", pero bueno, no les quiero aburrir con mi vida, así que comencemos:

_**Capítulo 7:**_  
___**Aclaraciones**_

-Por favor, sean corteses con nuestros invitados- Señalo la "persona" del traje blanco, a las personas que estaban ahí.

-Me presento, soy su servidor, Mephisto, las personas presentes aparte de ese chico busca problemas que esta por allá "señalando a Rin" son los profesores, de la academia donde estamos ahora- Dijo Mephisto mostrando una sonrisa.-Ahora que ya saben quiénes somos, seria Cortez de su parte que ahora se presenten-.

-Somos la de decima familia Vongola, la más temida en el mundo- Dijo el peli platino orgulloso.

-Disculpen, ¿De qué mundo hablan?, no recuerdo haber escuchado antes de ustedes- Dijo uno de los profesores.

-Es porque no somos de este mundo, vinimos aquí, porque parece que algo o alguien está causando una distorsión de espacio y tiempo en nuestro hogar- Volvió a tomar la palabra el peli platino.

-Pues a decir verdad, ustedes no dan la impresión de ser exorcistas y mucho menos de ser demonios, pero lo que dicen sigue siendo poco creíble- Dijo uno de los profesores más jóvenes que usaba anteojos.

-Parece que ver demonios y luchar con ellos es muy normal por aquí ¿Verdad?, eso es ¡EXTREMO!- Dijo el peliblanco que rompió su silencio en ese instante.

-No lo es hermano, la verdad a mí me asusta un poco que hablen de demonios como si de verdad fuera algo normal- Dijo la única chica de cabellos castaños que los acompañaba.

-No todos los demonios son como lo imaginas, querida- Dijo el tipo de traje blanco.-Yo soy demonio, pero no cualquiera, soy, emh como decirlo… digamos que soy de los más listos de todos los hijos de Satán, pero también soy el director de esta dichosa academia, cuya labor es entrenar y dirigir exorcistas para enfrentar al rey de los demonios- Volvió a decir sin perder su típica sonrisa.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende escuchar eso- Dijo el joven Vongola.

-Vamos, Tsuna, ellos parecen confiables, y creo que nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente- Dijo el moreno, guardián de la lluvia a su amigo y jefe.

-Bueno, basta de hablar solo de mí, cuéntenme un poco más de ustedes- Volvió a decir Mephisto. –Parece que todos ustedes a excepción de esa chica castaña, tiene habilidades fuera de lo común, y siendo solo cuatro personas lograron frenar nuestro escuadrón de exorcistas "capacitados" incluyendo a nuestros mejores profesores- Dijo Mephisto con un tono de burla.

-Es una habilidad que solo los Vongola y alguna otra persona bien entrenada puede lograr hacer- Dijo el castaño, mientras de su anillo dejaba expulsar una pequeña, pero bonita llama de color naranja, que asombro a todos, incluyendo a Mephisto.

Al mismo tiempo que Tsuna lo hacía, todos (excepto Kyoko) los demás guardianes mostraban sus anillos, haciendo expulsar sus llamas. Inesperadamente, las llamas azules perteneciente al guardián de la lluvia asustaron a algunos de los profesores presentes.

-A pesar del color esas llamas azules tuyas, son muy diferentes a las llamas azules pertenecientes a Satán- Dijo el mayor de los Okomura, acercándose para examinar más las llamas del moreno.

-Estas son las llamas de la Lluvia, tienen la propiedad de la calma y tranquilidad, por lo que puede tranquilizar incluso a una gran bestia y volver lento a cualquier enemigo.- Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

-¿Así que cada uno de ustedes tiene un tipo distinto de llamas y cada una de estas tiene distintas propiedades?- Dijo Mephisto interesado.

-Así es- Dijo el Peli platino.-Mis llamas rojas pertenecen a la tormenta, y tiene la propiedad de degeneración, y al ser integradas a un arma o lanzarlo en forma de rayos, están tendrían un efecto muy devastador en la víctima e incluso son capaces de contratacar y devastar a algunas otras llamas.

-Valla, esas llamas son increíbles- Dijo Mephisto.

-Mis llamas EXTREMAS de color amarillo, son las llamas del Sol, y tienen la propiedad de la activación, mis llamas inician un proceso de aceleración de las respuestas y velocidad de las células. Son difíciles de usar de forma ofensiva, la activación generalmente se usa de forma más efectiva para curación, pero con entrenamiento logre usarlas de mera ofensiva también- Dijo el peli blanco.

-Esas llamas tuyas, superan con creces a nuestros médicos, jaja- Reía Mephisto. ¿Qué tipo de llamas usas tú, niño?

-Mis llamas naranjas del Cielo, tienen la característica de la armonía y según mi tutor aquellos que poseen la llama del cielo son sumamente escasos y posiblemente los más poderosos en el mundo. La característica de la armonía mantiene el balance entre otras flamas y contiene ni contradicción, ni conflicto entre estas. Usuarios de este tipo de llama pueden abrir cajas con propiedades de llamas diferentes y utilizarlas, pero su control sobre estas no es tan diestro como el de un usuario con la llama característica de la caja.- Dijo el castaño.

-….-

-….-

-….-

-¿Una caja?- Dijeron todos, excepto la familia vongola.

-Ya lo verán- Dijo Tsuna, mientras de su bolsillo extrajo una caja naranja. Las llamas salieron de su anillo y al ser puestas en la caja, esta brillo y dejo salir un pequeño felino, con aspecto de un león, que en vez de su respectivo pelaje que rodeaba su cabeza, esté tenía una gran proporción de llamas del atributo del Cielo.

"Sigue siendo tan lindo, como la última vez que lo vi" Dijo la castaña en sus pensamientos.

-Estas cajas albergan criaturas como estas, y solo se pueden liberar con sus respectivas llamas, a excepción de las llamas naranjas, que son capaces de abrir cualquiera de estas… Valla, vienen aquí con muchas sorpresas- Dijo el mayor de los Okomura mirando con curiosidad al pequeño León.

-Este es Natsu, es mi compañero, y es el único que puede adoptar una forma ofensiva y defensiva a la hora de pelear- Dijo el castaño.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Podrían los demás mostrarnos también lo que hacen sus cajas?- Dijo el Profesor Okomura, que en su interior sentía una gran curiosidad por estas criaturas.

-Claro, por favor conozcan a Uri- Dijo el peli platino, insertando sus llamas a la caja y dejando salir a su pequeño gato, con llamas rojas del atributo de la tormenta saliendo de sus orejas.

-Cielos, es muy bonito- Dijeron los hermanos Okomura.

-Sin duda es muy lindo, pero su apariencia no ayudaría mucho en una batalla- Dijo Mephisto, sin saber que pronto se arrepentiría de haber dicho esto.

-Sal de ahí Kangaryuu- Dijo el guardián del sol, y como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Gokudera, este disparo unas llamas amarillas de dos cañones que tenía en su espalda apuntando a Uri.

-Ahora verán a Uri diferente- Dijo Gokudera, mientras observaba como Uri cambiaba de forma.

-CIELOS- dijeron todos a excepción de los vongola.

-Parce bastante fuerte- Retribuyo nuevamente Mephisto, con una sonrisa culpable.

-Bueno, les presento a Jirou y a mi golondrina sin nombre jaja- Se río el moreno, al mismo tiempo que liberaba a sus compañeros.

De la caja salieron un perro y una golondrina con rasgos azules por la propiedad de su llama.

-¡Esto es increíble!- dijeron todos los exorcistas.

-Entonces, tú eres el líder ¿verdad?- Dijo Mephisto.

-Preferiría dejar ese título, todos somos amigos y aunque por orden soy el jefe, todos nosotros somos unidos e inseparables- Decía Tsuna con una sonrisa.

"De verdad Tsuna Kun nos considera importantes en su vida" Pensó la castaña.

-Eso fue hermoso, Decimo- Dijo el peli platino, mientras con una mano retiraba las lágrimas que salían por emoción y orgullo.

-¡ESAS PALABRAS FUERON EXTREMAS, SAWADA!- grito el peliblanco, señalando el cielo con su puño.

-Eres el mejor, Tsuna- Decía el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Parece que eres muy querido, chiquillo- Dijo el director, con una sonrisa. Pero quisiera ver con mis propios ojos, lo que sus llamas pueden hacer.

-Bueno, nosotros no podemos ver demonios, nunca lo hemos hecho- Dijo el castaño.

-Eso no es problema. Traigan a un duende y de preferencia débil- Ordeno Mephisto a uno de los exorcistas,

-¿Duende?- Dijeron todos los Vongola, sorprendidos.

-Necesitan una herida espiritual, para que puedan ser capaces de ver demonios, y el único que les puede hacer dicha herida es un respectivo demonio- Dijo Mephisto.- Y con respecto a mí, ustedes me ven, porque yo quiero que así sea- dijo al último.

El exorcista llego con una jaula, para los vongola esta estaba vacía, pero sentían una pequeña molestia internamente.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- Dijo Mephisto con burla.

Luego de que el pequeño demonio hiciera una herida espiritual a todos los vongola (incluyendo a Kyoko), y que Gokudera explico la crisis que afrontaba su mundo por causa de un enemigo que hasta ahora es un misterio. Mephisto los dirigió a sus nuevas habitaciones.

"Este fue un día extraño" Pensaba el castaño, que por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño.-Quizás debería salir y conocer un poco el lugar, pues se ve bastante grande- Dijo para sí mismo.

Sin hacer ruido, el castaño salió sin ser notado por el guardián de la lluvia que por ahora era su compañero de habitación. Una vez afuera se dispuso a caminar y observar esas grandes edificaciones que eran parte de la academia.

Sin querer, llego hasta un lugar lleno de árboles, donde las luces no llegaban y la oscuridad de la noche reinaba. Pero a lo lejos se podía observar un destello azul. Y sin darse tiempo a pensar que era, el castaño se dirigió hasta esa luz, para darse cuenta que el peli azul y hermano mayor de los Okomura estaba entrenando con su espada.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?- Preguntó el peli azul mirando al castaño.

-Claro, ahora que Kyoko no está aquí, no voy a contenerme al pelear- Dijo el castaño, mientras se colocaba los guantes y consumía una capsula azul.

-Yo tampoco lo haré, quiero ver cuanta es tu fuerza- Dijo el peli azul.

Ambos expulsaron fuertemente sus llamas, y se acercaron velozmente al otro dando a entender que la batalla iba a dejar a alguien muy herido.

_**N/A**_

_Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima _


	8. Chapter 8

A todos los que leen este fic, gracias :') se que me eh demorado mucho en subir este capítulo, pero es porque me llamo la atención un manga que eh estado leyendo en estos días, bueno sin más que decir.

_**Capítulo 8:**_  
___**Habia una vez…truz :'v **_

_-Namimori (Japón)-_

-Ya pasaron algunos días, no dudo en la capacidad de Tsuna y sus guardianes, pero temo que el enemigo aún desconocido ataque primero y ninguno de nosotros no podamos hacer nada al respecto-Dijo un pequeño arcobaleno de chupete amarillo.

-Solo nos queda esperar y confiar en ellos, cada uno sabe las capacidades de cada uno de ellos, nosotros de alguna manera ayudamos en un entrenamiento, Kora- Dijo el bebé rubio con el pulgar en alto.

-Deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos por ellos, ¡Este mundo está pasando una gran crisis ahora!, Tsunamis, terremotos y cambios drásticos en el entorno climático están azotando ferozmente en todos los rincones del planeta- Gritó él bebé de chupete verde.

-Y no puedo evitar decir que el hecho de mandar a 5 personas a otra dimensión nos ha agotado bastante, y tenemos que recurrir a otras familias para apoyarnos en esta crisis- Dijo ahora él bebé de chupete violeta.

-Tenemos que sacar fuerza del algún modo, tenemos que enviar a los guardianes que faltan para completar esta misión con éxito- Dijo él bebé de pacificador rojo.

-De alguna forma, espero que estén bien- Se dijo así mismo el pequeño asesino, Reborn.

Espadas y guantes chocaban para intentar derrumbar a su rival, aunque la ventaja era obvia por parte del castaño, se notaba la rápida curación de parte del peli azul y su velocidad y poder que en ningún momento de la batalla decaía.

El castaño peleaba únicamente con la intensión de conocer aquellas llamas azules que había observado anteriormente en sus sueños por no decir pesadillas.

Esas misteriosas llamas que pueden pelear a la par con las llamas del cielo, él podía apostar que su tutor quedaría en shock después de probar una dosis de aquellas llamas. Ese sentimiento que muy dentro de su ser pasaba a algo mayor cuando chocaban aquellas llamas, a pesar de que nunca le gusto pelear y únicamente lo hacía para defender a sus amigos, esta vez lo hiso, no solo por conocer los misterios de aquella llama de singular color, sino porque encontraba al peli azul un gran rival con el que podía luchar ferozmente, no lo lograba entender del todo, pero se emocionaba en saber que ambos daban lo mejor en sus peleas.

Por otro lado al peli azul le gustaba el hecho de a ver encontrado a su contraparte que era tan bueno peleando como él, esa idea lo emocionaba y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en su misión con la única condición de luchar con el nuevamente.

Un feroz golpe de puño acabo el combate, mandando a los dos muy lejos del otro y dejándolos exhaustos pero con ganas de seguir luchando. Sin darse cuenta estuvieron luchando por más de 4 horas, por lo que ambos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-De verdad es muy bueno con la espada- Hablaba el castaño en forma baja, casi para sí mismo.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas hecho un nuevo amigo-Dijo una voz proveniente de una de las esquinas.

-Kyoko chan, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-Dijo el castaño de forma calmada y curiosa.

-Tengo la costumbre de despertar para hacer el desayuno y limpiar mi casa a estas horas, y creo que es la costumbre- Dijo la peli miel sonriendo.

-Había olvidado ese detalle, pero ¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntaba el castaño.

-Quisiera recorrer un poco este lugar, pero tengo miedo de perderme- Dijo la peli miel bajando la cabeza.

-Yo, yo te acompaño Kyoko chan-Dijo el castaño de forma nerviosa y con rubor en las mejillas.

-Gracias, Tsuna kun- Dijo la castaño sonriendo y tomando el brazo de su acompañante.

-Ky Kyoko chan-totalmente rojo.-¿Qué te parece s si compraamos algunas co cosas?-Dijo tímidamente el castaño.

-Vamos entonces- Dijo la castaña mostrando una linda sonrisa.

"No es la primera vez que estoy a solas con Kyoko chan, pero aun así no puedo evitar estar nervioso, quizás debería pensar en otra cosa para evitar un momento incómodo" pensaba el castaño, pero no pudo terminar de pensar porque…

-Tsuna kun, parece que en esta academia ahí edificios enormes, pero no encuentro un mercado-Decía tristemente la peli miel.

-Sera mejor volver y preguntar a alguno de esos profesores-Hablo el castaño sonriente.

-S si tal vez tengas razón- dijo la peli miel con algo de sonrojo debido a la sonrisa del castaño.

Por la posición del sol se podría deducir que eran las 7 o 7:30, por lo que tuvieron que buscar a alguien urgentemente antes de que el hambre los tomara desprevenidos. Grande fue su alegría al ver al peli azul y mayor de los Okomura cerca, por lo que se acercaron, olvidando por completo un pequeñísimo detalle.

-Buenos días- Dijeron ambos al peli azul.

-Bue.. jajaja, parece que ambos son muy unidos después de todo-Dijo el peli azul de forma burlona pero con un nudo en su garganta que solo él pudo notar.

Ambos estaban por preguntar sobre aquellas extrañas palabras que dijo Rin, pero al instante notaron ese peso "extra" que llevaban en los brazos.

-No no es lo que pa parece- Dijo el Cataño más rojo que nunca y separándose de su acompañante.

-Así es, solo buscábamos un lugar donde comprar algunas cosas- Dijo Kyoko, que aunque estaba más calmada que Tsuna, su sonrojo que era innegable para cualquiera que la hubiera visto, a excepción de Tsuna claro.

-No tienen que preocuparse por eso, el desayuno de ustedes y de sus amigos ya deberían estar listos, así que deberían ir al comedor- hablo el peli azul.

-Gracias, pero ¿A dónde vas con esa mochila?- Dijo el castaño.

-Mi hermano me dijo que el director quería hablar conmigo y me despertó temprano, y la mochila es porque quizás tarde y valla a mis clases luego- Dijo el peli azul dispuesto a irse. –Los veré luego.

-Por cierto, no olvides lo que hablamos ayer- Gritó el castaño a su nuevo amigo que aun corria.

Este solo confirmo el acto con su pulgar en alto y una sonrisa.

-Tsuna kun, de que estaban hablan….-Dijo Kyoko, pero no pudo continuar porque tanto su estómago como el del joven Vongola comenzaron a sonar fuertemente, lo que causo risas por parte de los dos.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo- Hablaba Kyoko de forma alegre.

-Sí, vamos, los demás nos deben de estar esperando- Hablo Tsuna de igual forma.

Al llegar al comedor, efectivamente, todos los guardianes estaban degustando de los diversos platos de comida que había sobre la mesa.

-Dejen un poco para mí- Gritaba el castaño que corría para saciar su hambre.

"No cabe duda, que aún es un niño" Pensaba la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa que fue interrumpida por otro gran rugido proveniente de su estómago.

-Hermano, déjame algo a mí también- Grito la castaña, avanzando rápidamente con sus amigos.

_**N/A**_

_¡Hasta aquí!, este capítulo fue más corto que el otro, pero no es la única mala noticia T-T, empezaré a estudiar dentro de poco y tardaré más en subir un capítulo aparte de que tiré mi notebook de mi escritorio y se rompió TTT-TTT, ahora tendré que ir a alquilar una cabina de internet, pero si hace falta para subir un capítulo, entonces lo haré gustoso :'D._

_Hasta otra n.n _

_Saludos Yokochi, ¿te parece si hacemos alguna competencia de macarena?, la verdad que ya me han retado antes, ¡pero nunca me han ganado! Jojojo. _


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno amigos, aquí estoy de nuevo para aburrirlos con mi fic :v antes de empezar quiero dejarle en claro a yokochi150 que le gane bailando la macarena :p yuju nadie me gana :3 aunque también casi me caigo por dejar de practicar TT—TT.

**Nota:** Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni Ao no exorcist (Blue exorcist también) no me pertenecen, solo la historia que aún estoy escribiendo.

**_Capítulo 9:_**  
**********_De camino al bosque_**

_-Academia Vera Cruz-_

Los días se perdían, o al menos en la mente muy preocupada del Joven Vongola, aunque todas las noches se juntaba con Rin para entrenar, lo cierto era que aún no encontraban ninguna pista sobre el causante del desastre. Mientras que por otro lado sentía que de alguna forma los lazos de amistad que tenía con sus amigos se hacían más fuertes debido al entrenamiento y todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos sin ignorar a la chica peli miel.

La historia era la misma para ella, ya que pudo conocer algunos aspectos de Tsuna, aspectos que no pudo conocer en su mundo debido al poco tiempo que pasaban, muchos pensamientos rondaban y revoloteaban en su mente, de alguna forma se sentía atraída hacia ese chico, pero sentía que aún no podría asegurar ese "lindo" sentimiento, al menos no ahora que su mundo corre peligro.

La incógnita se fundía en los pensamientos de todos, incluso en dos de los gemelos más conocidos de aquellas tierras, por un lado uno sentía la necesidad de ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, debido a la fuerte amistad que se formó en poco tiempo con ellos, amistad que se vuelve más fuerte con la presencia de los dos castaños, sentía de alguna forma una conexión especial con ellos, por el lado del otro hermano, a él le daba mucha curiosidad sobre aquel mundo nuevo del que ellos venían y contaban con muchos detalles, y aunque lo trate de negar, el también logro encariñarse con ellos.

El día comienza junto con pequeños rayos de sol que adornaban los grandes edificios de la dichosa academia Vera Cruz y mientras que a unos no les importaba en absoluto aquella vista que se formaba en las ventanas debido a su sueño, otros hacían lo mismo mientras se preparaban para las clases.

-Cielos, me pregunto qué día es hoy- Pensaba el castaño sobándose los ojos.

-Creo que es Lunes- Confirmo una linda voz que se acercaba lentamente,

-Bue buenos días, Kyoko chan-Dijo sonriente el castaño.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Todos despertaron temprano, me dijeron que iban a un bosque a ver demonios-Volvió a decir Kyoko.

-¡ES CIERTO, ERA HOY!- Gritaba el castaño, mientras buscaba su conocida polera.

-Yo también quisiera ir- Dijo la peli miel de forma tímida.

-Sí, pero creo que debí alistar mi desayuno desde ayer, jeje-Dijo el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabía que lo olvidarías, creo que ya debería estar listo- le respondió la peli miel con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto dudoso el castaño mientras veía como su acompañante se retiraba.

-¡Ta ran!- Grito Kyoko mientras regresaba con Tsuna y llevaba en brazos dos bolsas donde se podían observar dos tapers.

-Huele muy bien- dijo el castaño con rastros de baba saliendo de sus labios.

-Muchas gracias- Contesto Kyoko con una sonrisa.

"sonrojado"-Bue bueno, vamos- Dijo el castaño.

-¿No piensas cambiarte primero?- Dijo cómicamente La peli miel.

-¡¿Eh?!- Grito el pelinegro mientras observaba que aún llevaba puesto su pijama.

-Te espero afuera- Dijo alegremente la peli miel.

-Dis discúlpame "completamente rojo", no tardare mucho-Dijo el castaño.

-Espero que no- Dijo Kyoko mientras se iba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

…

-Bueno, con esto bastara- Habla para sí mismo el castaño, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Ahora si podemos irnos- dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

-Sí, vamos. (Pasar el tiempo con ella me está ayudando a no tartamudear mucho, pero es que es muy linda)- Se decía el castaño.

…

-¿Creen que Tsuna se moleste por haberlo dejado?-Dijo el peli azul.

-El décimo no se molestaría por eso- contesto Gokudera.

-Además de seguro vendrá con mi hermana-Reitero Ryohei.

-Sí, parecía que tenia ganas de acompañarnos, pero dijo que se encontraba ocupada en esos momentos asi que podría venir con Tsuna-Añadió Yamamoto.

-Si es así entonces continuemos, ya estamos por llegar, creo que será buen entrenamiento para ustedes ya que no tienen experiencia peleando contra demonios-Dijo Rin.

-A pesar de haber peleado con enemigos fuertes, ¡SERA EXTREMO PELEAR CONTRA DEMONIOS!-Grito Ryohei.

-Por esta vez estoy del lado del cabeza de césped-Dijo sonriendo el guardián de la tormenta.

-jaja, yo también estoy emocionado- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Sera mejor darnos prisa entonces-Respondió Rin.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu gemelo?- Pregunto Gokudera.

-Está ayudando a Mephisto en la tarea de rastrear a algún sospechoso responsable de la crisis de su mundo-Contesto Rin.

-Eso será de mucha ayuda ya que nosotros no hemos encontrado nada hasta ahora-Dijo Gokudera apretando los puños.

-Nosotros los ayudaremos- Dijo Rin sonriendo y mostrando su pulgar.

….

-Kyoko, tengo algo que decirte(deteniendo sus pasos)- Dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza.

Kyoko,(enrojeciendo)-¿Qqué pasa Tsuna?

-Pues veras… yyo-Contesto Tsuna (enrojeciendo)

-Dime Tsuna- insistía Kyoko con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.

-Es que, yo.. nno conozco el camino-Dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza.

-Eessta bbien, podemos ppreguntar ddesde aqui- "Debo evitar sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo"- Dijo y pensó la peli miel.

-Ssi eesta bien-Dijo el castaño. "¡SOY LAMENTABLE! ¡TRAGAME TIERRA! "pensaba Tsuna.

-Pero, no parece a ver nadie cerca- Dijo la peli miel (desapareciendo sus mejillas ruborizadas).

-Seguro ya estarán más lejos, pero creo tener la solución- Dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto la peli miel.

Tsuna solo sonrió, saco sus guantes de su mochila y trago una de sus píldoras azules.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Dijo Kyoko dudosamente.

Las llamas naranjas salieron fuertemente de la frente y guantes del castaño y poseían los ojos de esté.

-Sera mejor ubicarlos desde el aire- Dijo Tsuna. (Agachándose)-Sube a mi espalda-.

(enrojeciéndose) –Eesta bbien, solo no vallas mmuy rápido qque me dda miedo- Dijo la peli miel subiéndose a la espalda del castaño y abrazándolo del cuello.

-Sujetate ffuerte- Dijo el castaño mientras se iba sonrojando poco a poco.

**_N / A_**

¡RAYOS! Como extraño mi Pc T-T escribir desde un cyber no es lo mismo, las personas observan lo que hago D:, Realmente pido disculpas por tardarme DEMASIADO en subir un capitulo y que este sea relativamente corto 7-7 , pero de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, mis estudios ya empezaron y WAAAA nunca me ha gustado estar entre muchas personas, pero ahora es un abuso DDD: y peor que me caí de la escalera TT-TT, sin más que reportar, yo me voy :v hasta la otra amigos n.n


End file.
